Incident at Royal Prep
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Incident at Royal Prep" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Royal Prep faces it's darkest hour. As our friends fight off an evil force, they are aided by allies from Enchancia ... and a warrior Princess.


Incident at Royal Prep - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Incident at Royal Prep**

Note: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's young teenage years, and takes place a little more than a year after "The Newest Princess" and "A Day in Dunwitty". Please note that this story has a darker tone than my previous two stories.

**Introduction**

In Enchancia Castle, 15-year-old Princess Lucinda went down to the magic workshop. Once there, she went over to the bookcase and pulled out the "Book for the Future". Lucinda then took the book, sat down at a table, and opened the book. She found where the blank pages started, and then she reached for a pen and ink. Lucinda then started to write.

_Entry by Princess Lucinda:_

_I sit here a few days after the troubling events that took place at Royal Prep. The community of witches and warlocks of the world had for generations feared that such a day would come, where the truly evil among them would attempt to rise up and take over. And such an attempt has now taken place. We won the day and drove the forces of evil back to whatever rock they crawled out from under. But I think we all agree that this was just the opening battle, and someday the truly evil will try again to take over. We must be on guard from this point forward. There is already talk of forming a Ministry of Magic to combat such threats. But one thing is certain: our innocence has been forever affected._

**Chapter One**

It was a bright, sunny day at Royal Prep. The school itself was in a quiet period, just before end of semester exams. As a treat, students had an opportunity to take a field trip to the Kingdom of Syracuse to view the excellent gardens that existed throughout the kingdom. Each student could choose to take the field trip, or stay at the school to do a little more studying in order to prepare for the exams. Some chose to go while others chose to stay.

Carriages were lined up in front of Royal Prep, and students who had opted for the field trip were boarding the carriages. Among those who were boarding were a teenage Sofia, a teenage Amber, and a teenage Heldegard.

"You could always change your mind" Sofia said to a teenage Lucinda.

"Thanks, but I really need to put in some extra studying before exams" Lucinda replied.

"And what about you, Cleo?" Princess Heldegard asked a teenage Princess Cleo.

"Like Lucinda, I need to put in some extra studying. But please, have fun" Cleo answered.

"And you, Vivian?" Sofia asked a teenage Princess Vivian.

"Well, to be honest" Vivian started, "I live there, so I've already seen the gardens. And besides, I could use some additional studying as well."

At that point, all the students who were going on the field trip had boarded the carriages. The carriages then departed Royal Prep, at first traveling on the road, then one by one each carriage extended it's wings, the flying horses on each carriage spread their wings, and then each carriage took flight. On the ground, Lucinda, Cleo, Vivian, and other students waved goodbye to the carriages. Lucinda, Cleo, and Vivian then walked back to the front door of Royal Prep.

"I'm off to study hall" Lucinda said to Cleo and Vivian. "What about you?"

"I'm going to drop by the lunch room first", Cleo answered. "Then it's off to study hall for me too".

"I'm going to pick up some assignments, then I'll come down to study hall" Vivian replied.

"See you two there" Lucinda said.

Cleo walked into the lunch room, only to discover that Princesses Derica, Jetta, and Ondrea were already there, sitting near the back of the room. These three Princesses had only been at Royal Prep for a short time, but had already gained a bad reputation. They liked to tease other Princesses in a nasty way. But Cleo figured that since there were other students in the lunch room, there should not be a problem.

Cleo picked up her lunch, then sat down at a table by herself. It wasn't long before Derica, Jetta, and Ondrea set their sights on Cleo. Slowly, the three walked over and sat down at the same table as Cleo.

"What's the matter, Princess Cleo?" Jetta asked in a mocking way. "Those friends of your finally dump you?"

"I can see why" Derica added. "Little miss quiet thing, only good for tagging along ..."

Cleo tried to ignore the taunts, but they continued anyway.

"Who would want her?" Ondrea asked.

Vivian had been walking past the lunch room when she noticed what was going on. Vivian quickly ran to the study hall and got Lucinda.

"What's the matter?" Derica asked Cleo. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What's your problem?!" Lucinda demanded of Derica, Jetta, and Ondrea.

"We're just talking" Derica said in an innocent voice.

At that point, Cleo got up and quickly left the lunch room.

"Satisfied now?!" Lucinda snapped at the three. Lucinda and Vivian then left the lunch room in search of Cleo.

Jetta was about to get up, but was stopped by Ondrea .

"Don't!" Ondrea snapped at Jetta. "We achieved the objective - getting Lucinda out of the way for a while. She'll be so busy looking for her little friend, and while she's gone, we can carry out the plan".

Lucinda and Vivian searched the hallways for Cleo, but found no sign of her.

"Outside?" Vivian asked.

"Let's check" Lucinda replied.

Lucinda and Vivian went outside and soon found themselves behind Royal Prep.

"Where could she be?" Lucinda asked out loud.

Lucinda and Vivian then heard some sobbing coming from behind a nearby tree.

"Cleo?" Lucinda asked.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Cleo snapped while trying to fight off tears.

Lucinda quickly knelt down and put her arms around Cleo, while Vivian put her hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"It's alright" Lucinda reassured Cleo. "We're here".

Cleo gently sobbed while Lucinda held her. "I didn't ... want ... to have anybody see me ... like this" Cleo sadly said. "I'm so ashamed!"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of" Vivian assured Cleo. "Nothing at all".

"Vivian is absolutely right" Lucinda added. "Don't pay attention to what those three troublemakers said back there".

"But they have a point" Cleo cried. "I do tend to be quiet, and I can see where people would think I tag along. It's just ... that ... I want to belong".

"You do belong" Lucinda reassured Cleo. "Your in with Amber and Heldegard. Your in with Sofia, Ruby, and Jade. And your in with Vivian and I. We all love you very much".

"It's just that ..." Cleo started. "A long time ago before I met Heldegard, I had a friend ... at least I thought she was a friend. Then, one day, she started hanging out with the in-crowd, and before I knew it, she stopped hanging out with me. When I asked her what was going on, she ... told me ... I wasn't in enough for her and her new friends. She just tossed me aside ... like garbage!".

What Cleo had just said struck a painful nerve for both Lucinda and Vivian. Lucinda remembered how hard it was for her to fit in as a child because she was a witch. And Vivian remembered that because she was shy and quiet as a child, other children labeled her as different and strange.

"We'll never toss you aside, Cleo" Vivian reassured Cleo.

"We're your friends" Lucinda added. "Friends don't toss other friends aside".

Cleo started to smile. "Thank you" she said to Lucinda and Vivian.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a loud explosion coming from Royal Prep. They looked over at Royal Prep only to see some thick black smoke coming from the front of the school.

"What the ..." Lucinda exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Vivian exclaimed.

"What's happening?" Cleo asked.

The three followed the tree line until they got a better view. To their horror, they saw a group of witches on brooms using their wands to attack the school.

"Witches!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Evil witches!" Lucinda observed. "No good witch would do this!"

"What do we do?" Vivian asked.

"We keep out of sight for the moment" Lucinda answered. Lucinda then looked at the Amulet of Tlara she was wearing and remembered that a few months ago, she and Sofia discovered that as "sister" amulets, the Amulet of Tlara and Sofia's Amulet of Avalor had a psychic connection that allowed the wearers to communicate with each other by way of telepathy.

"The two of you are gonna have to trust me on this, but I'm calling for help. I'll explain later" Lucinda quickly said to Cleo and Vivian.

Lucinda then clutched her amulet and started to concentrate. After a few moments, Lucinda's amulet started to glow.

"Sofia" Lucinda said in her mind as she clutched her amulet. "Sofia? Can you hear me?"

**Chapter Two**

On one of the Royal Prep carriages bound for the Kingdom of Syracuse, Sofia was sitting beside Miss Fauna when Sofia's amulet started to glow.

"Sofia" Miss Fauna observed. "Your amulet is ... glowing"

"Oh, great!" Sofia thought, being taken off guard. Sofia then turned to Miss Fauna. "I'm sure it's just the sunlight reflecting off it".

"Sofia, dear" Miss Fauna started. "It's okay. I know your amulet has certain abilities. You don't have to hide it from me. It appears somebody is trying to get in contact with you".

Sofia clutched her amulet and started to concentrate. She then heard Lucinda's voice in her mind. "Sofia! Sofia! Can you hear me?" Lucinda cried out.

"I hear you, Lucinda" Sofia said using her mind. "What's going on?"

"Royal Prep is under attack! By evil witches!" Lucinda communicated. "Send help!"

"Understood, Lucinda" Sofia communicated. "But it might take us a while to get back there."

"I understand" Lucinda communicated. "We'll try to hold down the fort here the best we can".

"Stay safe, Lucinda" Sofia communicated with concern.

"What is it?" Miss Fauna wanted to know.

"Royal Prep is under attack by evil witches" Sofia exclaimed. "We need to get back there ... now!"

"Coachman!" Miss Fauna commanded. "We need to get back to Royal Prep. But we'll land in Enchancia first and let the students off at Enchancia Castle - their safety has to come first".

Meanwhile, back at Royal Prep, Lucinda, Cleo and Vivian were staying out of sight.

"The good news" Lucinda said "is that help is coming The bad news is that it may be a while. Time for plan B".

"And plan B is?" Vivian asked.

Lucinda quickly looked around. "We'll stick to the tree line, staying out of sight" Lucinda said to Vivian and Cleo. "We'll make our way over to the stables - I have an idea!".

Sticking to the tree line and staying out of sight, Lucinda, Cleo and Vivian made their way to the stables. Lucinda looked over at Royal Prep to see that some additional areas of black smoke were pouring out of the school, and that the witches were still attacking. Suddenly, a few bursts of magical energy came from the school and hit three of the attacking witches.

"Some of the sorcery students must be trying to mount a defense" Lucinda thought as she, Cleo and Vivian raced into the stables.

"What's going on?" Sir Gilliam asked Lucinda.

"Royal Prep is under attack by evil witches!" Lucinda answered as she looked into the stables. "Minimus! I need you!".

Minimus approached. "I heard, Lucinda" Minimus started. "What can I do?"

Lucinda brought out a small pad of paper and a pen and started writing a note. She took a few moments to allow the ink to dry, and then folded the note.

"Minimus" Lucinda said. "I need you to take this note to Enchancia Castle".

"You got it, Lucinda!" Minimus responded.

"Wait, Minimus!" Lucinda cautioned. Lucinda then looked back at Royal Prep, and saw that the attacking witches were totally occupied with dealing with those inside the school who were mounting a defense. "Okay!" Lucinda commanded. "Go Minimus!".

Minimus went out through the rear entrance of the stable and flew off. None of the attacking witches saw Minimus leave.

"I have to get over there!" Lucinda said.

"But, Princess" Sir Gilliam started. "You'll be safer in here".

"I can't just do nothing!" Lucinda responded.

Sir Gilliam saw the determined look in Lucinda's eyes, and he remembered that look from when he was younger and fought in battle. He knew there was no way he could stop her.

"Go!" Sir Gilliam said. Lucinda ran out of the stables toward Royal Prep. As Sir Gilliam watched Lucinda run out of the stables, he looked up. "Look after her" he prayed.

As Lucinda reached the grounds in front of Royal Prep, two of the attacking witches noticed Lucinda and started to swoop down. Lucinda pulled out her wand and fired at one of the two witches. The witch was knocked off her broom and fell to the ground. But the other witch was still coming in, faster than Lucinda could respond.

Lucinda's amulet suddenly started to glow. As the second witch sped in, the second witch was suddenly taken out by an arrow. Lucinda turned around to see, of all people, Princess Merida. Lucinda was taken off guard for a moment - this was the first time that Lucinda's amulet had summoned a Princess on Lucinda's behalf.

"Princess Merida, at your service" Merida said to Lucinda.

"Thank you" Lucinda responded.

"Let's get to work, Lucinda" Merida said.

**Chapter Three**

Minimus arrived at Enchancia Castle and landed in the courtyard. Two of the guards raced up, and Minimus handed Lucinda's note over to them.

"Get the King!" one of the guards shouted.

In a few minutes, King Roland and Queen Miranda raced into the courtyard and read the note.

"All guards!" Roland shouted. "Get the horses and mount up! Brings swords and armor! We're going into battle!"

As the guards and horses were being readied, Miranda ran back into the castle, then returned with Lucinda's broom. She tied the broom to Minimus. "Get this to my daughter - she might need it" Miranda started. "And tell her that help is on the way!"

Minimus nodded, then flew off. At that same moment, carriages from the Royal Prep field trip started landing at Enchancia Castle. Miranda raced over to the carriage where Sofia and Amber were sitting.

"Sofia!" Miranda shouted. "Royal Prep is ..."

"I know, Mom" Sofia answered.

Miranda went to a nearby doorway, then came back holding Sofia's broom. "You'll need this!" Miranda said as she handed the broom to Sofia. Sofia then came off the carriage and mounted the broom.

"Be safe" Miranda said to Sofia.

"I will, Mom" Sofia reassured Miranda. Sofia then sped off on the broom as Roland and his guards sped off on horseback.

Back at Royal Prep, Lucinda and Merida were busy battling the attacking witches. One witch started to swoop down on Lucinda and Merida when, out of nowhere, Minimus appeared and managed to knock the witch off her broom. Minimus then landed next to Lucinda and Merida.

"Help is on the way!" Minimus said to Lucinda. "And your Mother gave me your broom!"

"Yes!" Lucinda shouted in glee as she untied the broom from Minimus.

"I'll take them on the ground" Merida said to Lucinda, "and you take them in the air!"

Lucinda and Merida high fived each other, then Lucinda mounted her broom and took to the air as Merida continued battling on the ground. Suddenly, a loud booming female voice shouted "STOP!"

Lucinda's blood ran cold. It was a voice from her childhood. It was the voice of Neila, the most evil of all known evil witches. The kind of evil witch that gave other evil witches a good name.

"You!" Neila shouted at Lucinda. "Come here! I demand an audience!"

"I dare not show fear or weakness" Lucinda thought as she slowly flew her broom toward Neila. "You can do this, girl".

Lucinda approached Neila, then hovered. From behind Neila appeared Princesses Derica, Jetta, and Ondrea, all riding brooms.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucinda sneered.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Lucinda!" Neila mocked. "Witch turned Princess! And I'm ..."

"I know who you are!" Lucinda snapped back.

"Good!" Neila responded. "Then I don't have to listen to you pronounce my name! Quite frankly, your unworthy to pronounce it!"

"Well" Lucinda said as she cocked her head, "since I don't swear like a pig and hang out in back alley taverns, I'll take that as a complement!"

"Why you arrogant little ..." Neila barked as she raised up her wand and pointed it at Lucinda.

"You summoned me!" Lucinda barked back. "And obviously as a go between. You dare not touch me!"

"Well, if your gonna get all technical ..." Neila sneered. "Time to get to the heart of the matter". Neila then handed Lucinda a piece of folded paper. "We hold the students named on that paper as hostages! The kingdoms they represent will transfer their authority to me and mine ... or else!"

"I don't have the authority to make such a decision!" Lucinda remarked as King Roland and his guards came into view.

"You may not have the authority" Neila mocked. "But Daddy down there does!"

"I can't promise anything!" Lucinda responded.

"Just deliver the message, girl!" Neila barked.

Lucinda slowly flew her broom toward Roland and the guards as she let out a bit of a smile. She had quickly looked at the list, and discovered that two students who were suppose to be in the school were not on the list - James and Zandar. "They must be on the loose" Lucinda thought.

Neila looked at Derica and Ondrea. "There are obviously some additional students running loose" Neila barked. "Find them! Jetta, you stay with me!". Derica and Ondrea then flew off.

Lucinda caught up with Roland at the same time as Princess Merida ran up.

"Princess ... Merida?" Roland asked.

"The amulet, Dad" Lucinda quickly answered.

At the same time, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather arrived on the scene. Lucinda then explained what was going on, and the demand that Neila was making.

"What a dilemma!" Roland exclaimed.

"I hate to say this, Dad" Lucinda started. "But we have to think of the greater good. If we bow to Neila's demand, we and future generations will be nothing but slaves."

"But the hostages ..." Roland started.

"I have to agree with Lucinda" Miss Fauna said. "Today, it will be just the kingdoms of those being held hostage. But tomorrow it will be the entire world. Neila won't stop until she has total control. We cannot let evil win!"

"We do have an ace in the hole!" Lucinda remarked. "Neila up there is so arrogant that she believes we'll just roll over and play dead. If we attack, that is the last thing she'll be expecting. It could throw her off guard and give us enough time to free the hostages. I have a plan, but it will take all of us to pull it off".

**Chapter Four**

Back at the stables, Cleo, Vivian, and Sir Gilliam were in hiding. Suddenly, Derica and Ondrea flew into the stables on their brooms. "There!" Derica shouted.

Cleo and Vivian picked up rakes from the floor as Sir Gilliam went for a shovel. Cleo started attacking Derica as Vivian started attacking Ondrea. The two witches were taken off guard by Cleo and Vivian fighting back. Just as Derica and Ondrea were regaining their composure, Minimus flew into the stables and knocked both of them off their brooms. Then, out of nowhere, a teenage Prince James and a teenage Prince Zandar arrived. The two Princes then started struggling with the two witches.

After a few moments, Derica and Ondrea managed to shake free of James and Zandar. Derica was standing on one side of the two Princes, and Ondrea was standing on the other side of the Princes. The two witches brought out their wands and aimed them at James and Zandar. As they started to fire, James yelled "Duck!". James and Zandar hit the floor, while Derica and Ondrea hit each other with the blasts from their wands. The two witches were knocked out cold and fell to the floor.

James raced over to Vivian. "Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yes" Vivian replied. "Thanks".

James then got a very serious look on his face, perhaps the most serious look he had ever had in his life. "With what's happened today" James started, "I can't let another second pass without telling you that ... I love you, Vivian".

Vivian smiled, and she and James hugged each other. Meanwhile, Cleo and Zandar smiled as they looked at James and Vivian.

Back at Royal Prep, Lucinda flew up to Neila. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light, from a mirror on the ground, hit Neila in the face. A few seconds later, Neila looked at Lucinda and to Neila's shock, Lucinda was hovering there along with Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.

"We have an answer to your demand!" Lucinda shouted at Neila. "And the answer is NO!"

With that, Lucinda, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all fired their wands at Neila and Jetta. Two of the blasts hit Jetta and knocked her out cold. The other two blasts hit Neila and caused her to fall off her broom. Neila then fell onto the roof. As Lucinda, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather started to close in, Neila used her wand to blast a hole in the roof. Neila then jumped into the hole with Lucinda, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in hot pursuit. On the ground, Merida, Roland and the guards stormed through the front door.

Inside Royal Prep, Neila and her witches fought against those who were retaking the school. However, before long, Neila and her witches were forced to fall back further into the school. Suddenly, Neila shouted "WAIT!". Everybody stopped.

"One more step, and the hostages die!" Neila threatened.

"Not today!" a male voice shouted from behind Neila. As Neila turned around, she saw Mr. Vanoor, Mrs. Vanoor, Sofia, and a large group of witches and warlocks all with their wands at the ready.

"Attack!" Mr. Vanoor shouted.

The Vanoors, Sofia, and the witches and warlocks they had brought stormed Neila and her followers from the rear. Lucinda, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Merida, Roland and the guards stormed Neila and her followers from the front. Soon, Neila and her followers were overpowered. However, Neila managed to break free and run down the hall. Halfway down the hall, Neila's broom appeared. Neila jumped on the broom and disappeared in a gray pull of smoke. A few of Neila's followers managed to make a break for it by jumping out windows and flying away.

The majority of Neila's followers were quickly rounded up and disarmed. Mrs. Vanoor walked over to two of Neila's followers and forcefully put her hands on their shoulders. "Well, ladies" Mrs. Vanoor started. "You've just won an all expenses paid holiday to the wonderful resort castle of ... Azkaban!"

As Lucinda walked by, she couldn't help but add "If it had been me, I would have chosen door number two".

Mrs. Vanoor smiled at Lucinda.

Mr. Vanoor walked over to King Roland. "All the hostages are safe" Mr. Vanoor reported.

"Thank you" Roland replied. "We are forever in your debt".

Sofia walked over to Lucinda who was talking to Merida.

"I'm so happy to see your safe, Lucinda!" Sofia said as she hugged Lucinda.

Merida smiled seeing Sofia and Lucinda reunited.

"Sofia" Lucinda started. "I'd like to introduce you to Princess Merida".

"Your amulet?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Yes" Lucinda replied.

Sofia walked over to Princess Merida. "Very nice to meet you, Merida".

"Very nice to meet you, Sofia" Merida replied.

At that moment, Lucinda's amulet started to glow.

"Guess that's my cue to leave" Merida observed. Merida then walked over to Lucinda. "My Father would like you, Lucinda. The two of you have much in common - your bravery, your fighting ability, your sense of honor". Merida then stepped back. "Until we meet again". With that, Merida disappeared.

**Chapter Five**

It was a few nights later at Enchancia Castle. King Roland was hosting an informal dinner. In attendance were Queen Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, James, Vivian, and Amber. Also in attendance were Mr. Vanoor, Mrs. Vanoor, and their nine-year-old daughter Cayley. Miranda looked over at Cayley and smiled - she remembered when Sofia was that age.

"My friends" Roland started. "To our good health".

"To our good health" everybody said as they raised their glasses.

"I've been told that Royal Prep will be rebuilt within a year" Roland reported. "Until that time, I'm happy to announce that Enchancia Castle will serve as a temporary Royal Prep - we certainly have enough room to do so".

"Has there been any news about Neila and those who escaped?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing" Mr. Vanoor answered. "It's as if they've disappeared off the face of the earth".

"Probably in hiding if they know what's good for them" Mrs. Vanoor added.

"What's this I've been hearing about a Ministry of Magic?" Sofia asked.

"It's an idea that is being floated around" Mr. Vanoor answered. "To establish a central location which is always manned with a police force to handle crimes within the magical community. Under our current way of living, we come together in the magical community only when the need arises. The recent incident at Royal Prep has proven that the magical community needs a police force that is available every hour of every day."

Sofia and Lucinda nodded in agreement.

"However, this should be a pleasant evening" Mr. Vanoor added.

"Agreed" Miranda smiled.

Throughout the evening, those at the table had a fine time. It was a well deserved rest after a time of near tragedy.

As the dinner came to an end, Sofia and Lucinda motioned Vivian to follow them. Vivian had brought Crackle with her. Sofia was glad to see Crackle. It was nice to see that one of her animal friends, besides Minimus, was still alive. Unfortunately, most of Sofia's animal friends had died of old age. There were times where Sofia missed Mia, Robin, and especially Clover.

Sofia, Lucinda, Vivian and Crackle walked down to the workshop that now belonged to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Vivian" Sofia started. "When we went through the personal property of the witches we captured, we found some interesting things, including spells we had not come across before."

"And", Lucinda said, "we came across one very interesting spell with a variety of options - the ability to enchant a pendant with one special skill. Sofia and I created such a pendant, and gave it a skill we thought you would like."

"This is for you, Vivian" Sofia said as she handed Vivian a small velvet bag.

Vivian took the small velvet bag and opened it. Vivian brought out a pendant which contained a red gem stone.

"Go ahead" Sofia said to Vivian. "Try it on".

Vivian took the pendant and put it around her neck. For a few moments, the pendant glowed.

"What was that?" Vivian asked.

"That was the pendant's way of getting to know you" Sofia answered. Sofia then turned to Crackle. "Say something to Vivian, Crackle".

"Go ahead" Lucinda urged.

"Hello, Vivian" Crackle said.

"Oh!" Vivian exclaimed as she dropped to her knees. "I can hear you! My dear, precious Crackle! I can hear you!" Vivian then looked at Sofia and Lucinda. "Thank you!" as tears of joy streamed down Vivian's face.

"I love you, Vivian" Crackle said.

"I love you, too" Vivian responded. Vivian and Crackle then hugged each other.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at seeing Vivian and Crackle so happy. Out of near tragedy came a good thing. It was the perfect way to end an evening.


End file.
